


Lost what you never wanted, got what you never thought you needed

by AvengersShip



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Loki Angst, Loki Has Issues, Loki Needs a Hug, Loki Redemption
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2018-10-27 04:35:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10801818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvengersShip/pseuds/AvengersShip
Summary: Loki thinks he lost everything back at home and is being punished to live with the Avengers.Each of the Avengers will help him in their own little world and he doesn't have to ask, because he never does.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'll try not to abandon this, and write out each Avenger's interaction with Loki to the best of my ability.  
> This is a Loki Redemption fic and no real shipping is going to happen, but it will be mentioned.
> 
> I am not one top of these characters as well as I could be for those who know them better than I do, so bear in mind that I did my best to keep them all in character for this one Chapter.
> 
> Possibly in future chapters is when OOC starts to inch here and there for the fun of it. 
> 
> Some of the chapters may be shorter than others, just a fair warning.

The Avengers rarely see each other during breakfast and dinner when living in constant fight and coming back bathed in blood. It’s not to say a few of them see each other: Bruce whips up pancakes, bacon and eggs, grits, coffee and poptarts for Steve and Thor when they can devour a household of five. Tony drops in for his coffee but Bruce, god bless him, bargains the hot rich drink for two pancakes so that Tony doesn’t pass out on an empty stomach when he works on a dangerous invention.

Things weren’t great, but they were good.

The team were a sort of family but not close. However, they respect each other and fight to keep from pulling the other’s hair out or make the other uncomfortable. They only wish to remain alone, and sometimes they do value the company of each other when needed. Tony suggested movie nights every other Thursday and Saturday to get all together and choose a movie within each receptive teammate who is the lucky winner in the raffle. 

Tonight on a warm Saturday evening, the team was getting ready to throw popcorn and buy candy to celebrate Thor’s choice in the movie, ‘Rise of the Guardians’. And the god said he was coming to visit that week, so no one is going to bail out or make excuses unless they want a sad Golden Retriever tomorrow morning.

When he dropped in in thunderous announcement, they didn’t expect a serious tone to come out of his deep chest with a look matching desperate kicked puppy. Not even Steve could take it.

“Friends, I need your assistance.”

—————————————————————————————————–

Loki is the best example of top notch villians on the team’s check-list, and were the Avengers on edge when Thor, their Asgardian Avenger, came baring news of Loki’s reluctance to deal with their family as a whole. Surpise, none of them gave their concerns and Thor ignored it to continue his story of the troubles going on in Agard because of Loki’s strubborn nature. 

Short, Loki rather take death than apologize for his crimes, but his adoptive parents knew it’s not just pride Loki displays, but a sense of shame and acceptance to his true nature. Loki thinks nothing of himself, and can’t stand living with the people that had drawn the blood of his brethren millenia ago. 

That, the Avengers perked up. Tony mumbled something to himself while Natasha and Clint gave expressionless looks, Steve is horrified and Bruce is shifting uncomfortably in his chair. But that’s not all. Thor gave each of them a glance, blue eyes tense and tired. He spoke firm but soft, “I ask if you all allow Loki to walk amongst you in the tower, for a while.”

Clint reeled, knocking his knees against the table and swearing on the pain. Only Steve and Bruce jumped, startled back so that their chairs screeched on polished white teels of the outer kitchen.

“He’s not staying here, the end.” Declared Tony, cradling his half-eaten pizza roles.

“Are you out of your mind right now!?” Hissed Clint, slamming a fist on the table. Natasha shot him a look, but it goes unnoticed, “I’m coming to terms with forgiving that dickhead for screwing bolts in my head, but after six months of no phone calls or a postcard from you, you fly by to have the goddamn balls to ask if he can stay here, with us!?!”

“Yes.” Said Thor, looking towards Tony sitting down next to Steve.

Clint went to start again, but Natasha said his name in warning, to tell him he’s pushing it too far. Plus, the Thor’s face may appear blank, so does his body language with only the clenching of a fist crossed vertical to touch his elbow, but the world outside isn’t fairing well to his growing distress inside with the team. Dark, grey cloud came around the tower to their owner in response and far away lightning can be heard, but the weather is not in for a rainy day today, which will leave the people in New York and the Forecast crew and a little worried. But others will think it’s their hero of Thunder and Lightning and not think much but hope to see him around.

“Loki is not in his right mind,” Thor began.

“No shit…” Clint spoke sourly, sitting more back into his chair, one leg on the table with his arms crossed. Nat kicks him under the table and ushers the demigod to go on.

“but he is no means in need of help as you all do.” He finally looking at them. “He suffers greatly from his own past and the troubles from a few months ago. Something is… wrong with him. Or bothering him. It’s not just about family.”

“That’s adorable,” Tony laughed bitterly. The genius puts down his utensil and finally gazed up at his fellow Avengers. “Look, I can forgive the guy for tossing my ass out the window AND leaving a hole in my perfectly good floor,” He caught Bruce mumbling a ‘sorry’ and ignores him because it is well-deserved but silent payback, “but took thousands of lives and didn’t give a shit who they were or stop to realize he could be making the biggest mistake of his goddamn life! Do you know how many families cried during that day they lost someone? How many funerals there were, the distruction of one man carelessly killing innocence of lives and not stopping to think “I was wrong” for the days it took him to open that fucking portal!?”

The team looked on when Tony argued and that gave them a moment to see the rare emotions flickering rapid fire speed behind those normally soft confident brown eyes.

But they didn’t stay for very long and Tony regained control of himself. He sat back in his stool, gripping the island table as a sigh left him and thought carefully with Thor looking about ready to pull on the kicked puppy look.  
“Look, Thor, we’re all on mixed levels with Ursula, but we stand on one thing and that’s his reign of terror on New York.”

“My father banned Loki’s powers and he is no threat to your world or you as a whole.” Thor added, “He is mortal. Nothing will be as previously associated in his destruction months before as they will be now, if you are willing to give him a chance at redemption.”

The group hesitated.

“Most of you have given yourselves a chance at bettering yourselves, no matter what or who you are. You are all warriors of your own demon, your own curse, your own past. I do not understand most of your problems, but that doesn’t mean I won’t be there the next time we meet each other during the days we fight for other people who want nothing but to see us try.”

“Not try. I know we can kick ass out there, I mean, have you seen Natasha clear a path of baddies with those legs?” Tony chastised.

“I’m not all legs.” Nat said, but a smile almost came to her face. “But I can’t say Cap could do with ballet. Your landings are getting better.”

Steve blushed red, “Nat, you promised you would not breathe a word about this here, with everyone here!”

“JARVIS did you get that? You better have recorded Capsicle doing leaps and per way.”

“My deepest apologize, sir, but Captain Rogers was very convincing and I was forced to cut the security cameras down in the gym for an hour.”

“Aww, not fair! I’ll have to override your system to get that exclusive next time.” Tony huffed.

“I’ll train in a regular gym if you try it.” Steve tried.

“They’ll kick you out for equipment misuse.” Bruce joined in.

The team is at ease and Thor smiled weakly when tensions were down. But the matter is still at hand so he cleared his throat before things got too settled.

“For at the very least, three months. That is all I ask.” He grumbled softly in his chest.

They all sat there for a while to make the hasty decision, now with the possibility of not just dealing with Loki, God of Mischief and Lies, but a mortal, likely annoying and constant thorn in each of their side, God of Mischief and more Lies.

\---

Thor had a tight grip on Loki’s bicep after their departure from Asgard. The lean man cleaned up nicely the day before it was announced his temporary stay on Misgard with the people he fought months ago. But everything about his acceptance felt wrong. Thor didn’t like how calm Loki looked and how he took the news surprisingly well without so much as a snap or glare that would melt the glass and sear a hole into Thor’s forehead. His expression is blank, nothing to show but a curt nod that day and standing well and ready to be off with his brother the next day, ignoring his manhandling out of his prison, down the hall and out of their home, where their parents waited to say goodbye to their adoptive son. It didn’t go well, as they expected, as Loki remained silent and never met their gaze or care to give a glance when Frigga, his beloved mother, sucked in a breath to stop herself from sobbing. He hated when he is the one to make her cry, he despised it so much, but fought against it, a twitch to his cheek being the only thing he gave before the brothers walked away in silence, where the gatekeeper opened the path to Misgard.

Their arrival is on the balcony and Thor finally released him to rub circulation back into his arm that’s gone numb. He watched Thor walk forward and push the bullet-poof glass doors open to the main movie room with the bar sitting in behind it and the fresh smell to the room as he welcomes it with a relieved sigh.

“You will learn to like it here.” 

“Hoo-ray....” Loki grunted, coming in later behind the God of Thunder. “You do realize this won’t change anything I have done previous-”

“I am aware as the rest of us are aware you will be staying here. That is why you are here, why they agreed to tolerate you as you will with them.” Thor smiled tiredly. “You don’t know how lucky you are, Brother.”

“Luck has nothing to do with it, you hopless imbecile.” Loki barked suddenly, eyes shifting red for a second before going back to their forest green shade. “You most likely begged them to take me in, I know you did! Why do you try for me when I tried killing you ccountless times!? What bargain did you offer to these walking freshbags to keep me locked up in here!?!”

“They made their decision and I did not push them to change their minds.”

“Lies!”

“You need redemption, Loki! At least everyone in this world and our world need another chance and I know you need this! That is why you will be staying here, to live, grow, learn and have another chance at life away from Asgard. Away from scrutiny.”

“And these mortals are any better than those in Asgard?” Countered Loki.

“Yes. They let you stay here, with them.”

Loki opened his mouth to say more, but nothing came to mind. He closed it and stared at Thor, really looking at Thor to find any doubt or lies that could tell him this is all some trick, a way to get him back for all the times they fought and hurt each other and see Loki break down further in a place he felt most vulnerable in.

But Thor’s big soul-ful eyes never held a lie in his life. He is a terrible liar, and not even Loki could save him in the middle of trying to lie his way from getting in trouble with the All Father. There is nothing there but the truth.

He stood in his full height, shoulders slumped, “Where do I stay tonight?”

“On my floor, of course.” Said Thor.

“Is my room already prepared?”

“Yes. Man of Iron made it close to livable for your benefits, and gave me all the note cards to how the complicated machines in this tower works. JARVIS has most of them work for me though, since... I cannot be trusted with the radioactive wave that heats frozen foods.” Thor rubbed his neck in embarrassment.

Loki moves to the elevator, which dings open to his presence, and he tries not to act surprised as he looks inside and cautiously steps in. Thor follows, going to the other side of the box.

“This will be fun.” Loki said in sarcastic tone, arms crossed but with a hint of a smile ghosting over his lips.

“I can promise you that, Dear brother.”

The doors close in front of them.


	2. Natasha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Loki has a soft spot for the Black Widow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So.Late!  
> I apologize for not updating, I'm not in Avengers mode atm and I can't say when I will be bc there are a lot of things I'm into rn. Plus, I'm going to start college new year in January so it's unknown when I'll be writing again, but I hope I can finish this before I start soon.  
> Please enjoy!   
> Sorry for any mistakes, I've written this months ago and checked through it whenever I come to write some.
> 
> The Avengers do not belong to me!

Loki had his moments of not getting his sleep when he needed it. 

So wandering down the common floor to the main room of Avengers tower until he dropped down to watch Misgardian television is the only off-limit thing he can do. 

It’s been a month imprisoned in the tower, but he is being dramatic in his saying, when he’s very bored without his powers to play trickery on people. He needs to put actual effort in the pranks he creates without fail.   
And Loki is not one to do so in this feeble mortal body. He read up on pranks and looked for the best ones, but those require a buttload of work and creativity. The chatterbox tin man has the hands and mind for it, but Loki will not beg for his assistance.

He was at ease, not so tense or in hiding when one of the Avengers make their entrance. The team are taking his stay well and even giving him the option of joining conversations at the breakfast table. Well, Bruce, Steve and Thor are. Tony is almost never there during the mornings and Clint made haste to his family after two weeks staying around in the tower to finish his assignments. Not to say he’s not avoiding Loki, no, he really had a busy schedule and didn’t see his family that often. There was an instance where he gave a nonchalant look at Loki and walked out of the kitchen when he came to grab whatever was left in the fridge that day. No one saw him afterwards and it is said by JARVIS that he left to go back home for the weekend.

Loki almost knew that’s not the whole truth, but he could care less.

He grumbled at the stupid shows he flicked through and considered going back to bed to not allow this box to corrupt his intelligence, but the soft, almost silent pad of small feet caught his attention. He remained still and pretended to foreign interest on the cooking channel he landed on, but the bored look is almost not fake because the person cooking is failing at their job to cook a proper dish. 

The small feet halt, possibly by the presence of the seated demigod, but they move into the kitchen and the process is heard by Loki. A clink of glass on the table and opening of the fridge. He turned his head towards the kitchen and sees nothing but blazing red hair tied up in a bun.

Natasha Romanoff.

He would say something to start a conversation, but he wasn’t sure if Agent Romanoff is likely to respond. And he won’t forget his encounter with her on the helicarrier. 

He denies every part of their talk, but he cannot deny his shock and amazement how this woman caught on to his plans faster than any Misgardian he’s come to face with. In truth, maybe he was too eager to shoot her out of the sky for that, but it could be because he didn’t want her to make a fool of him if she anything else to stop his plans further. Knowing how to close the portal is one of them and he did not expect that either. He underestimated this woman and he feels embarrassment warming his cheeks and something else he will not allow to cloud his judgment.

Damn these mortal feelings.

A ‘plop!’ and jump on the cushion he is occupying startles Loki, heart beating and facing the source that snuck up on him. Natasha brings her legs up off the floor and pushed them to the corner of the couch.

“….”

Natasha took the remote from where it half-sunk itself in-between the cushions and flicked through all the channels at lightning speed, then stopped on one that shows a documentary.

Loki says nothing and watches with her. Nothing on this box interested him but this documentary looks to be saying things in his line of standards. He glanced at the Agent, trying to be less noticeable. She has slight bags under her eyes but is alert and for good reason. Her posture is not so stiff but holds up against the couch, holding her tall glass of water in both hands up to her chest. 

She’s wearing a bright pink nightshirt, going down mid-thigh. Her shoulders are not covered in this one, and usually she would come out wearing long-sleeved night shirts that have buttons going down them. Not that Loki is paying attention to what she wears.

The men in the group mumble about Natasha’s wardrobe showing her current mood of the day, saying long-sleeves meant grumpy/strictly in business, ready to get dressed soon after she got what she needed to start the day. Coming back from work, she will continue the long-sleeve trend and rarely wear anything that exposed her, even on days off.

This must be her calming days for her to be wearing such attire, and be unfazed by Loki’s presence. Loki would feel pleased if not for the annoying nag in not being threatening to her. 

He shouldn’t complain, even when the urge is there, because the channel and show itself is nothing but educational and giving him a great deal of information on human society, their culture and how they socialize as one. 

Loki, for the first time since his stay in Avengers Tower, is enjoying himself and almost at complete ease. 

Natasha can sense this and a ghost of a grin is barely seen in the bright lights of the television as she rest easy with the trickster leaning on the opposite side of couch.

\---

During the rare early hours when New York is bustling with life and Stark Tower stands tall over its city, Bruce is up and making breakfast as the Avengers sleep. 

Loki stumbles his way in, combing pale slender digitals through his disheveled jet black hair. He sees the doctor behind the counter and he’s not alone. Natasha is there next to him, speaking to him softly with her back up against the counter. The strong scent of coffee is in the air and Loki spots the machine behind the red head brewing the contents, dripping the black liquid in a white cup.

He walks on the other side of the counter, greeted by Bruce, who drops another pancake on the large stack. The demigod grunts his acknowledgement as he did with Natasha and waits his turn with the coffee maker, grabbing a cup of his own up in the cabinet.

He tried to hide his flinch with a twitch of his fingers when his cup is snatched away by the Widow and glared at her. He went to speak in a acid tone, but closes his mouth when a steaming black cup of coffee is shoved in his empty hand. Natasha doesn’t look at his befuddled face as she places the empty cup she took away from Loki in the spot to get her own cup of joe. Bruce flips another pancake like the scene he caught at side glance didn’t interest him and asked Natasha to set the table, pouring another huge batter in the pan and grabbing a plate to set another stack of pancakes. 

As the agent walks to the table, hands filled to get the table ready, she cast a gentle look at Loki, one not suited on her usual serious features that unease the strongest men in this world. Loki reels mentally, wide eyed and flustered. She caught him off guard again!

This woman- she is…! Loki hissed and gripped his mug, turning to get his sugar and cream and not feel ‘something’ for that dastardly woman who can manage to get him to blush and curse the gods for having any sort of thoughts about a human that is not close to his level!

When the rest of the Avengers came down to the breakfast table, Loki made sure to sit as far away from the smirking woman as they eat quietly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I have a thing for Loki and Natasha, what do they call it, BlackFrost?  
> There's not a lot of it when I tried to find more, which is fucking sad bc there's potiental behind it.  
> And I'm not happy that some I do find are more sexual than normal fluff.  
> So I guess I gotta do some for myself... Woohoo
> 
> Anyway I hope you liked this chapter and hope to do more very soon!


End file.
